bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator Lilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50315 |no = 559 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 20, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 20, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 20, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mechanical weapon in the shape of a person that appeared from another world. After they failed to destroy their target, her master retrofitted her with new technology. She started making adjustments of her own to her power nucleus as a last-ditch effort to thwart their enemy. However, it failed to activate when her master was in grave danger during the war with the gods. Knowing her master was aware of this, she vowed to protect her on her own, without the use of fancy technology. This in turn made her all the more stronger. |summon = Summoning confirmed. Orders unnecessary. Your protection guaranteed. |fusion = Weapons upgrade confirmed. Energy level: 100 percent. Maintenance mode complete. |evolution = Malfunction. Unanticipated heat detected within. Correction... This sensation... | hp_base = 4232 |atk_base = 1390 |def_base = 1369 |rec_base = 1260 | hp_lord = 6005 |atk_lord = 1823 |def_lord = 1792 |rec_lord = 1649 | hp_anima = 6748 |rec_anima = 1451 |atk_breaker = 2021 |def_breaker = 1594 |atk_guardian = 1625 |def_guardian = 1990 |rec_guardian = 1550 |def_oracle = 1693 | hp_oracle = 5708 |rec_oracle = 1946 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Five Light's Order |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present |lstype = Attack |bb = Arcana Blaster |bbdescription = 15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 13 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Eternity Force |sbbdescription = 16 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50314 |evointo = 50316 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}